Project Q Submission Standards
* 24 Bit .TGA (i.e. transparency not needed) * Filename: 16 character or less + the extension * Filename: starts with "po_" * Sizes: Huge "h" 256x512 Large "l" 128x256 Medium "m" 64x128 Small "s" 32x64 Tiny "t" 16x32 * Filename must end with an underscore "_", then the size abbreviation, "h" through "t", and then the extension ".tga" * Must have all 5 sizes Huge through Tiny * Filename: following the "po_" is a racial abbreviation: Human: "hu_" Elf: "el_" Elf, Drow: "eld_" Halfling: "ha_" Gnome: "gn_" Dwarf: "dw_" Half-Orc: "ho_" NOTE: (Half-Elves are included with Humans or Elves-- whichever they most resemble) * Filename: Following the racial identifier, is a gender identifier Male: "m_" Female: "f_" * 32 Bit .TGA (i.e. with full alpha transparency, not just binary) * ~ 1 pix black outline on the outside edge of anything that's not glowing * Filename: 16 character or less + the extension * Filename: contains the type code, a 3 digit number, and the extension (i.e. iit_midmisc_999.tga) * At least 4 "color" variations of each piece * The "bottom" piece is referenced for the max number of pieces, so there should be at least as many bottom pieces as top or middle ones. *Filename: Between the type code and the 3-digit number is a abbreviation for which piece it is "t" for top, "m" for "b" for bottom. * Filename: The first two digits indicate the part number. The last digit indicates the color variation. (iwswbs_t_012 is the first piece for the top, color variation 2) * Is the shield setup to work on a 3-part model system? * Are your model names correct to function in a 3-part system? * Do you have 4 color variations per model? * Does the shield base sync up to the middle and top pieces? * Is the shield far enough away from the forearm to prevent noticeable clipping? * Does the shield have correct shadows? * Does the handle of the shield reach the forearm? * Are the shield sized as to not clip the ground when the PC is walking forward? * Do the color variations of a shield share the same texture? For standard non-dynamic creatures. General * Must feature either a supermodel reference or model-specific animations * Must feature completed textures (if not using existing textures) and completed UVW maps * Should feature custom portrait (unless existing portrait suitable) * Accompanied by blueprint, including detailed but concise creature description * Accompanied by appropriate appearance.2da line information Model * Should feature all required creature dummy nodes, where appropriate for animation set * Must display correct shadows * Model provided in standard .mdl format Textures * Power of 2 image dimensions (eg 256 pixels, 512 pixels) * 24 bit RGB or 32 bit RBGA uncompressed Targa (.tga) texture, or .dds created with Bioware's DDS compression tool *1 Notes: Bioware's .dds image format differs from the standard format used elsewhere, and must only be created through NWN-specific tools Don't know if I'm being too precise and unrelenting with any of this, so please give me your feedback. Keep in mind these standards don't exactly apply to the Q team as we have already done a good job of maintaining our stuff. * All content submissions will be reviewed by Q Team members prior to inclusion on qnwn.net. If content needs to be changed dramatically, you will be contacted to make said changes and supply a new submission. * The Q team may alter submissions slightly to include, but not limited to: Grammar, Spelling and Filenames. * Approved image submissions may include changes to filenames if a conflict is discovered with previously existing files. * Content submissions should be visible within 24 hours after approval. * If a submission is felt to be inflammatory, derogatory, unprofessional or misrepresents Project Q or it?s team members (past or present) in anyway it will be rejected without discussion. * Game images supplied for inclusion in slideshows, galleries, or article write-ups should have the GUI interface hidden, unless interface changes such as Icons are the focus of the image. * All image files should be in JPG format. * Primary image dimensions should not exceed 800x600. * Filenames must be all lowercase. * Filenames must use prefixes to determine the category the image belongs in, this is for quick reference and file maintenance purposes. Filenames should also include a descriptive name of the image subject or the actual model name. Examples are as follows: Creatures: c_ (c_asabi_warrior.jpg) Placeables: p_ (p_evil_alter.jpg) Items: it_ (it_sheild_tower_spikes.jpg) Icons: ic_ (ic_bagofholding.jpg) Tileset Terrain: ts_ (ts_castle_exterior.jpg) Animation: an_ (an_acp_kensei.jpg) * Each image must include a thumbnail image measuring 100x212. * Thumbnails should display only a portion of the main image rather than a resized version of the primary image. * Thumbnail filenames must have a ?t_? prefix, followed by the filename of the primary image. (t_c_asabi_warrior.jpg) * Images should have a singular focus. Creature, Placeable, Tileset Terrain, Icons, etc. * Slideshow image dimensions must be 600x300. * Images must be in JPG Format * Filename should be appropriate and contain the prefix ?ss_? to designate it as a slideshow image. * Submissions should be accompanied by a write-up to accompany it in Plain Text format (.txt), including a Title and the author?s name. Write-ups can include, but are not limited to, a review of content featured in Q, description of assets, information regarding modules that use Project Q and so forth. * Additional images can be supplied and will be inserted into the write up. * Additional images dimensions should not exceed 800x600. * Filenames for additional images should include the prefix ?ai_? to designate it as an additional image. * Additional images may be resized for inclusion in Slideshow write-ups, but the full-sized source image will be linked to for public viewing. * Questions should be concise and easy to understand. * Each question submitted must have an answer/solution supplied with it. * Ensure your submission is not already featured in the FAQ section. * FAQs are not to serve as ?How-to? guides for potentially complex procedures. (i.e. combining Q with other Custom Content Packages or Scripting for Q) * FAQs concerning release date information will be rejected